Episode 224: Pubic Snakes
"Pubic Snakes" was originally released on November 3, 2014. Description This episode isn't exactly a Halloween Spooktacular, but that doesn't mean it's not terrifying. We dip into unconventional horrors, like flushing food down the toilet, as well as the intimate grooming habits of mythological creatures. Suggested Talking Points Souvies, An Erotic Nightmare, October 32nd, Spooketti, Sitting Ones, Toilet Food, Relationship Evidence, Die-athalon Outline 02:10 - I recently traveled to south America for a little over a month. I got my family members some pretty nice gifts. Normally when I travel I give souvies soon after I come back. With Candlenights fast approaching, I’m considering wrapping them and giving them as presents. Is this tacky? –- Classless In Canada 08:17 - Y - Sent in by Ryan Berry, from Yahoo Answers user G, who asks: I had a wet dream I was being chased by a bear? 13:25 - What age of person is appropriate to be listening to their ASMR video? Sometimes when I'm on the ASMR creep, I find myself accidentally listening to a video of a person who might not be eighteen years old, and then I have to say to myself, "uh oh." You know who has free time to speak quietly into a microphone: fifteen year olds. So I'm saying, is it okay to listen to an underage ASMR video? -- Justin McElroy 16:04 - This year, Halloween falls on a Friday. I'm excited to be able to celebrate the holiday on the weekend, as I love dressing up in costumes. Would it be socially acceptable to go out on Saturday night in costume as well? I don't want the party to end, but I also don't want to be the only person there in costume. -- Trick Or Troubled 23:09 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Kelly45712, who asks: What are cute "Halloween" names for Spaghetti, French Bread and Salad? 26:29 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Julia, Tim, Emmo, Kate, Trevor, Robert, Elijah, Lidia, Jason, Maurie, Will, Katie, Gary, Evan, Cole, and Ev. Personal message from Buckaroo. Advertisement for The Goosedown. 34:27 - My brother is older than me by nine years, and he has has been my role model since I can remember, as is typically the case with an older sibling. He's a firefighter, he was briefly a pro kayaker, he's a carpenter, he saved a dog from drowning - he basically matches all the criteria for being a true American hero, except he told me yesterday (after talking to him on the phone) that he's recently started sitting down to pee. His reasoning is it's more sanitary, and you get to relax for a few seconds. Should I still look up to him although I cant help picturing him sitting on the toilet to number one. Will this new image that I have of him pass? Should I be concerned? -- Standing Strong In Columbus 37:19 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user heartbrokenkid, who asks: Flushing food in the toilet?? So my boyfriend was raised to flush food down the toilet and of course I wasn't... I told him I do not approve of that and all the reasons why it is wrong and not safe... But he continues to argue with me about it. I told him if we move in together I do not want that going on and says it's our place I'm allowed to and I don't care. What should I do I told him we'll with all petty stuff i put up with you, you can't do that simple task....(yes I know actually researching people do this but he is the first I met and it's gross as bad as what's already going in the toilet.) 42:34 - My girlfriend and I have been dating for about a year now. Things are going great, but there is one issue that people keep bringing up to me. Only about three photos of myself and my girlfriend together currently exist. We're just not big picture people, and I don't even have a decent photo-capable camerasic or phone readily available. Should we be taking more photographic evidence of our relationship's continued existence, or am I getting worried over nothing? -- Picture-less In Pennsylvania 48:48 – On November 30th I’m heading down to Cozumel, Mexico to attempt my first iron man triathlon (that’s 2.4 miles swimming, 112 miles cycling, and 26 miles running). I’ve been training hard, but I’m still nervous. It will be grueling. The race will take 12-16 hours to complete. Do you have any motivational phrases or race tips that I can use to get through the day? I could use any edge I can get. -- Chris from Arlington, Virginia 54:48 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Song Exploder 60:24 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user J Rock, who asks: How come people laugh when they see someone with a wallet chain but they cry when they lose their wallet.? Quotes On Puberty On Males Sitting To Pee Trivia - This is the first episode to mention an unnamed separate vore podcast with the intro song by Capsule. 5 episodes after this the podcast is mentioned again as a "vore and japanese elctronica podcast" named Big Gulp. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Vore Category:Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response Category:Video Games Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Drew Davenport Category:Jakob Locker